Jisenia Tabris
:“''You hurt my family, and I'll kick your ass so hard your grandchildren will feel it.” :—Jisenia Tabris '''Jisenia Tabris', also known as the Rogue of Ferelden, was one of three Wardens who led endeavors to make an army, stop the civil war in Ferelden and ultimately end the Fifth Blight. Overview 'Physical Appearance' Jisenia looks like neither of her cousins nor her father, instead taking after Adaia. She has dark skin and blue eyes as well as curly, long blonde hair that she generally keeps up. 'Personality' Jisenia is perky, confident, and childish. She enjoys joking around, especially to lighten the mood, but knows when she needs to be serious. Despite having met some horrible humans, Jisenia remembers her mother teaching her that some humans are good. For this reason, Jisenia is willing to give anyone humans a chance despite them having killed her mother. After the incident with Vaughn, she is still willing to give anyone a chance so long as they are not nobles. Biography 'History' Jisenia was born in the Denerim alienage to Cyrion and Adaia. At a young age, her cousins Shianni and Soris lost their parents, and were essentially raised by Cyrion and Adaia. From a young age, much to her father's distress, Adaia began to teach Jisenia how to wield daggers and to fight. She also taught Shianni and Soris how to use a bow, and at that point Cyrion told his wife that he could keep training Jisenia, but to leave the other poor kids out of it. When Jisenia was eight years old her good friend, Alim Surana, was discovered to have magical abilities, and was taken away to the Circle. From that point on, Jisenia and her cousins looked after his sister, Mysha, in his stead. A few years later, Jisenia's mother died, killed by humans like her good friend, Nazir Surana, had years before. 'In-game' Jisenia was very reluctant about getting married, much preferring to fall in love and find a man herself. She liked Nelaros well enough and came to admire him when Soris told her of how he had insisted on saving the women. After the wedding ended in disaster, Jisenia took all credit for the bloodbath at the Arl of Denerim's estate, and she was recruited by Duncan. The idea of becoming a Warden was exciting, but she also felt that she was running away. She felt like she was betraying Shianni a second time by leaving her alone after such an awful event. Jisenia put Nelaros's ring on her finger as a reminder of what she was fighting for, and then headed to Ostagar. In Ostagar she met Ser Jory, Daveth, Alim Suran, and Elissa Cousland. She immediately recognized Alim, though quickly realized that he had no memory of her. Nonetheless, he was dear to her, and she would often help him with adjusting to life outside the Circle. She never told him why, and he figured it was because they were both elves. He would later realize the truth on his own. After Ostagar, the four Wardens planned to gather an army, with Elissa, Alim and Jisenia sharing the lead. The three worked as a democracy, but each of them took charge at different points in areas they felt confident or personally involved in. Alongside Alim and Elissa, the three slowly built an army after having saved Redcliffe. The remainder of the Circle had been saved and later went to help save Connor from possession. Zathrian and the Lady of the Forest had died, ending the curse of the werewolves with their demise. Paragon Branka was killed, and Bhelen was crowned King of Orzammar. After gathering their army, they went to Denerim. The alienage was saved, with the slavers all being killed, and enough evidence was gathered to win the landsmeet. After killing the traitorous Loghain, the three heroes, along with Alistair, discussed who would rule Ferelden, and it was decided in the end that Alistair would rule as king, with Elissa ruling at his side as queen. The day of the final battle, Jisenia and the others had prepared themselves for death after learning that the only way to defeat the Archdemon was through a sacrifice. Alim then informed them that he had performed a ritual with Morrigan that would ensure their survival, the soul of the Archdemon instead going to the child he and Morrigan conceived. Jisenia was a little angry, but mostly worried of just what it would mean for Alim's child. After the Blight, Alim and Jisenia worked in Amaranthine, with Alim acting as arl and Grey Warden Commander alongside Jisenia. They managed to recruit six Wardens, including the possessed corpse of Kristoff. After sufficiently fortifying the Keep, they were able to save the city of Amaranthine and the Keep remained standing and the Mother and Architect were defeated. Alim left Amaranthine to find Morrigan, and Jisenia stayed and continued to play out her role as Arl. Eventually she and Zevran joined Alim on his quest to find a cure for the Calling. Their disappearance made it so that neither could be found and made Inquisitor. Relationships Alim Surana: Alim was Jisenia's first friend outside of her family, and dearest, at that. Though her family denied knowing anyone in the alienage who looked like Alim in an attempt to save him, Jisenia still feels guilty for having been unable to stop the templars from taking him to the Circle. Both because of her guilt and for how much she still sees him as a friend, Jisenia was fond and kind to Alim the moment she realized who he was in Ostagar. Alim was suspicious of her at first, but the two eventually became close friends once more. Alistair: Though everyone in the group has somewhat of a sense of humor, Alistair's seemed to match Jisenia's the best, which made the two click from the very beginning. The two have remained good friends since their first meeting. Anders: Jisenia very much liked Anders, and she was horrified and guilt-ridden upon finding out what happened in Kirkwall. Rather than hating Anders for his actions, she blamed herself for having let Justice and him meet in the first place. Elissa Cousland: Knowing that she was a noble, Jisenia was immediately disdainful of Elissa. The two originally do not get along, and Jisenia would get extremely frustrated when Elissa was unable to properly view things from the perspectives of others, particularly the lower class. However, after going through the Gauntlet and learning more about the others' circumstances, they had a truce, and eventually became good friends. Leliana: Jisenia never said it out loud, but she did not believe in Leliana's vision in the slightest, though she knew Leliana thought it was genuine. Jisenia was somewhat indifferent of Leliana at first, but after learning that she was more than a boring Chantry sister, she got along very well with Leliana. The two keep in touch, occasionally contacting one another. Morrigan: While not as close to her as Alim, Morrigan fascinated Jisenia, and she found herself asking many questions which, over time, Morrigan became more willing to answer. She considered Morrigan a friend. Zevran Arainai: Jisenia had been open to the idea of letting Zevran join their party. She was the first out of any of them to bother getting to know Zevran. She loved listening to his many stories. Purely out of curiosity at first, Jisenia would respond to Zevran's flirtation by flirting back. She took off her wedding ring when she realized she was beginning to like him, and whenever he got serious in his flirting she would become a nervous wreck, much to his amusement. Miscellaneous * The "j" in Jisenia is pronounced as a "y". * Jisenia has the "Cocky" voice. * All possible companions were recruited. Links Reddit Headcanon and Writing Prompt Threads: * Jisenia sees Alim use magic for the first time * Cyrion tries to give the children "the talk" * Imagining the worst * Questioning Flemeth's rescue * After recruiting Zevran *An awkward moment * Jisenia reminisces * Zevran reflects on meeting Jisenia * Alistair asks for love advice * After Elissa kills Howe * Cyrion learns that Jisenia is in love * Meeting the First Warden * Jisenia babysits * Zevran returns Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Elf Category:Rogue Category:Shadow Category:Zevran Romance Category:UniverseIsAHologram